


alone, i inked my sorrows

by fanfics_she_wrote



Series: MLB drabbles & one-shots [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Episode: s03 Chat Blanc, Shorts, Slow Updates, UNBELIEVABLY slow, chat is all alone, i mean like, im sad now, incredibly slow, shorter than my attention span, super short chapters, to his loved ones, which is ridiculously short tbh, writing letters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfics_she_wrote/pseuds/fanfics_she_wrote
Summary: Left with no one to talk to, Chat Blanc writes letters expressing all the things he left unsaid to those he won't see again. They will never be read.Thank you tofictionalinfinityfor the prompt!
Series: MLB drabbles & one-shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789840
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	alone, i inked my sorrows

Dear Nino,

You were the first friend that I made all on my own, you know that? You've always been a good friend -- to everyone. You've never let any of your friends down. I owe almost everything I know about friendship to you. Almost everything.I always thought that ~~you'd be the first~~ if not Ladybug, you'd be the first person to find out who Chat Noir was.

I always wondered what you'd think of me if you knew. Would you think me amazing or a liar? I guess now we'll never know, huh? 

I'm sorry for not telling you. I'm sorry for not being as good a friend to you as you ~~are~~ were to me. I'm sorry that this happened and you'll never be able to be as great as I know you could've been. 

I owe ~~every~~ almost everything I know about friendship to you. Almost everything. Thank you for showing me what proper friendship is. Thank you for showing me how to stand up for myself. Thank you for showing me how to have fun.

I'm sorry,  
Adrien


End file.
